a. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to cosmetic and other containers that utilize a brush-type applicator, such as lip gloss, make-up, nail polish and especially mascara. The invention involves the use of a neck insert in place of traditional wipers. This neck insert allows for the use of wide mouthed containers for easier fill, and serves to perform multiple functions: the single piece insert neckpiece includes the locking mechanism for permanent connection to the container, includes wipes that may be selected from a broad range of sizes and shapes, includes the cap connection—snap fit, screw-on, or otherwise, and completely inhibits accidental removal of the wiper and subsequent loss of product and perhaps loss of customer.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of the field pertaining to cosmetic packaging and containers:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,529,147 B2 to Delage describes an applicator that may include: an applicator member; a handle that is generally elongate along a longitudinal axis; and a drive mechanism arranged to transform an action, exerted by a user on a control member that is movable relative to the handle, into a turning movement of the applicator member relative to the handle. The control member may be movable in a direction that is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,459,891 B2 to Lhoyer describes an applicator for a cosmetic product, which includes a container having an opening, a first wiper element coupled to the container, proximate the opening, and an applicator arrangement removably coupled to the container. The applicator arrangement includes an elongate hollow tube that is slidable through the first wiper element and has an opening defined by a rim at a distal end and a second handle at a proximal end. The rim defines a second wiper element, and the first handle is releasably fitted to the second handle. When the applicator arrangement is removed from the container the first wiper element scrapes excess cosmetic product from the applicator element and when the first handle is separated from the second handle the second wiper element scrapes excess cosmetic product from the applicator element.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,272,140 B2 to Goldstein et al. describes a bottle assembly that includes a bottle for storing a fluid, such as a cosmetic fluid. An applicator for applying the fluid is configured to be insertable and removable from the bottle along a path. A sealing body, or assembly, which may include one or more seals, is configured to continue to seal the bottle when the cap is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,210,761 B2 to Bouix et al. describes a rigid low cost cosmetic container wherein the basic elements, a tubular container and an applicator wand, are integrally formed as a unitary body. The wand extends inwardly from the top of the container into a product reservoir to form of an applicator end. The wand extends upwardly from the top end of the container to form a handle which may be provided in dimensions approximating the cap on a saleable package. The container and wand are separated by a frangible connection in the top end of the container. The bottom margin of the container sidewall is provided with a substantially reduced thickness to permit the container to be pinched and hermetically sealed after the product reservoir is filled with a quantity of product.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,905 B2 to Habatjou describes an applicator that includes a support with a longitudinal axis. The support may include a stem, and a deformable portion including a first end and a second end, the deformable portion being arranged to deform elastically in a radial direction when a distance between the first and second ends is varied. The applicator may also include an applicator member fitted to the deformable portion between the first and second ends and extending continuously around the deformable portion. An adjuster element may be provided that is movable about at least the axis relative to the support and that is arranged to adjust the distance between the first and second ends of the deformable portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,358 B2 to Neuner et al describes a sealed wiper for a mascara bottle or other container that uses a wiper. The sealed wiper has novel venting features on its exterior to allow air that has been displaced from the container to escape to the outside. In this way, a sealed wiper may be seated on a container without the build up of pressure inside the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,928 to Widegren describes a mascara applicator comprising a mascara reservoir and an applicator wand providing a cap for the reservoir and having a depending brush normally retained in the reservoir and adapted for application of the mascara. The reservoir has a throat with an inwardly tapered opening for removing excess mascara from the brush when the wand withdrawn from the reservoir and the wand has a conical wiper element for wiping the throat opening clean when the wand is reinserted into the reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,420 to Elder Jr. et al. describes packages and containers for special purpose and, more particularly to a package and container for dispensing a predetermined quantity of a liquid.
United States Application No. 2011/0255912 A1 to Lhoyer describes an applicator for a cosmetic product, the applicator comprising a container for storing the cosmetic product, the container defining an opening, a first wiper element coupled to the container, proximate the opening of the container, and an applicator arrangement removably coupled to the container. The applicator arrangement includes a stem having an applicator element at a distal end and a first handle at a proximal end, the applicator element extending into the container for receiving cosmetic product. The applicator arrangement farther includes an elongate hollow tube that is slidable through the first wiper element, the hollow tube haying an opening defined by a rim at a distal end and a second handle at a proximal end, the rim defining a second wiper element, wherein the stem can be slidably accommodated within the hollow tube so that the applicator element of the stem can extend beyond the opening defined by the rim of the hollow tube. The first handle is releasably fitted to the second handle so that When the applicator arrangement is removed from the container the first wiper element scrapes excess cosmetic product from the applicator element and when the first handle is separated from the second handle the second wiper element scrapes excess cosmetic product from the applicator element.
United States Application No. 2008/0219747 A1 to Vanoncini describes a wiper device for containers of cosmetic products that comprises a wiper element to be mounted in a casing of a container for cosmetic products and designed to come into contact with an applicator housed in the casing, at least during pulling out of the applicator from the casing. The wiper device further comprises means for engagement of the wiper element with the casing and at least one seal to be installed close to an opening of the casing and adapted for abutment against a closing cap of the container, to ensure hermetic tightness or the container and avoid escape of the cosmetic product.
United States Application No. 2006/0198690 A1 to Neuner et al. describes a sealed wiper for a mascara bottle or other container that uses a wiper. The sealed wiper has novel venting features on its exterior to allow air that has been displaced from the container to escape to the outside. In this way, a sealed wiper may be seated on a container without the buildup of pressure inside the container.
United States Application No. 2006/0198689 A1 to Neuner et al. describes a vented wiper for a mascara bottle or other packaging. During filling of a container, the vented wiper allows air to vent from the mascara container other than through the interior of the wiper. The present invention also encompasses modified filling methods for containers that have wipers.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.